Opposing Forces
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry is caught by surprise as Draco binds him. smutty smut smut smut. Drarry all over this and has no plot. just smut!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's head was spinning, he had no idea how this had happened. Why it was happening, he yelped as Draco slammed him into the wall outside the Room of Requirement. His head bounced off the wall again as Draco kissed him. Harry bit his lip, hard, the metallic taste of blood entered his mouth and he released. Draco jumped away, his eyes hard and old. He wiped the blood off his mouth.

Harry smirked and Draco pounced again, this time Harry was prepared and his head didn't bounce a third time from Draco's attack. His hands were held above his head, his wand held awkwardly, he really didn't want to it set it down or drop it. Draco's hands were roaming his body, making it hard to think.

He was able to focus again when Draco bit down on his neck. Harry tried to squirm away but he just bit harder until Harry was bleeding too. A moan escaped from him, he was beginning to feel dizzy again. As if all the blood in his body was pouring from the wound Draco created with his mouth or else taking up residence in his cock.

He arched forward, grinding against Draco. They both moaned, but then Draco threw Harry away from him. They panted, standing a foot apart, watching the other. Then Harry brought his wand down, a single word was muttered and Draco stumbled backwards, blinking. His clothes were gone. Harry had no time to gloat before Draco had done the same to him.

He hadn't been naked, with his cock fully erect before in front of someone else. Harry was very, very much a virgin. His first instinct was to cover himself, he turned red as he glanced around for clothes. Scowling darkly at Draco's soft chuckle.

"Scared Potter?"

Harry's eyes snapped to his, dark with anger and want, "You wish," he snapped and moved forward. Draco twitched his wand again and Harry's feet came out from under him.

"Manners," Draco murmured as he prowled around Harry, who sat up on his elbows to keep Malfoy in his view. "I'm not sure what to do with you yet. Bind you? Make you beg?"

Harry's eyes grew wide in fear for a moment as he realized his wand had gotten away from him when he fell, he turned to leap at it but Draco's spell caught him and pulled him over to a bed.

A bed, when did a bed get here? Harry's thoughts turned hysterical as he was moved farther from his weapon. He cast a longing look at it, knowing it was pointless as he was dropped on to the bed. Rope jumped forward, tying his arms together and his legs apart. His mouth dried.

Draco was on the bed as well, then straddling him. He still had his wand in his hand though, a devious grin on his face.

"You know what I'd like Potter?" He whispered. Harry groaned as Draco placed a hand on his cock, stroking it slowly as he thought. "I want to see you desperate and broken. I want you bleeding," this came out as a low growl. He was kissing Harry again, pushing him down on the bed as he stroked his cock furiously. Harry was bucking forward, little moans escaping him. He didn't want it to end but his climax was building, he was panting, and he wanted to cum.

Just as the orgasm was boiling upward, Draco moved his wand but his hand kept working furiously and as Harry bucked up, sure his orgasm would steal over him nothing happened. He was suddenly more desperate, his cock straining and leaking cum pathetically. He whimpered, green eyes searching Draco's face.

"You don't cum until I say so," Draco murmured. "I'm going to bring you to the brink over," he moved off Harry, "and over," and then his mouth was swallowing Harry's dick. Harry cried out, bucking into Draco again but his hips were pushed down and Draco he was swallowing Harry. He whimpered and struggled at the bonds holding him.

Again it was building up, Harry was fucking Draco's mouth even though the latter was trying to hold him back.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned his name hard. His cock shot out some cum and there was Draco's wand again, stopping the orgasm painfully before it burst forth. Harry tossed and pulled at his restraints.

"Fuck! Fuck you!" He cried helplessly. Draco smirked. As he leaned back on his knees.

"You want to fuck me Potter?"

Harry fell silent at this, eying Draco suspiciously but Draco was busying himself with lube, preparing his arse for Harry. Harry's eyes followed his movements, strayed to look at Draco's cock which was leaking cum as well. He licked his lips.

Then Draco was straddling him again, one hand on his cock, squeezing tightly as he lowered himself down on to Harry. Harry tossed his head back, hurting his neck from the force, crys and whimpers escaped him as he thrust upward. He could hear moans coming from Draco as well and he tried to go harder, faster, he needed to cum, needed Draco to cum.

"Beg."

It was an order, Draco had lifted himself up so only the head of Harry's cock was inside him. Harry's head swam with pleasure, he couldn't seem to register what Draco had said at first, then he mumbled.

"Beg?"

"Beg to be allowed to cum Potter, otherwise I'm going to leave you here, tied up and hard with no relief."

Harry set his jaw. He would not beg. Draco frowned as he waited and then suddenly lashed out, his first connected with Harry's face. He expected Harry to be angry, instead a laugh bubbled forth and Harry spat out a small amount of blood.

"Can't do any better than that?"

Draco scowled and struck again, now Harry rolled his hips, a groan bursting forth as he spat out more blood. Draco was fascinated and disturbed.

"You're a freak Potter."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and he snatched Draco's hair, he yelped in pain and surprise. He hadn't realized he was close enough to get caught up like this. Harry pulled hard.

"Don't call me a freak," he spat, blood hit Draco's face and then he slide down on Harry's cock. Harry's hand went limp as he gave in to it, rolling his hips upwards as Draco moved up and down, increasing his speed.

"I want, I want," Harry was panting, the sentence dying on his lips. His eyes closed, face flushed.

"Yes?"

"I want to be free to fuck you into this bed," he gasped.

"You'll have to cum first, and in order to cum-"

"Malfoy-" he growled but Draco just went faster.

"You're going to get close to cumming," Draco panted, "but if you don't beg me Potter I won't let you, I'll stop it as it's stealing over you. You won't cum unless you beg."

Harry gave a roar of frustration, rocking his hips upward.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!"

Draco just smiled smugly, pulling at his own cock.

"I'm going to cum all over you and you still won't be able to."

Harry watched as Draco stopped impaling himself on Harry's cock and began just grinding down as he stroked himself. It was long before he was moaning with Harry's name on his lips, his cum spraying all over Harry's chest and his face.

They were like that for a long moment, as Draco recovered, his cock swelling again before Harry whimpered, his lip curled and he closed his eyes.

"Please, Malfoy, please let me cum."

Draco wasted no time, he released the bonds on Harry and jumped off the Gryffindor. With a cry of triumph, Harry launched himself forward, threw Draco down and impaled him. Draco's face was smashed into the blankets so much so he couldn't breath as Harry drove into him hard. Then Harry was biting Draco's neck, breaking the skin over and over and then.

"Fuck Malfoy!" He cried as he finally was able to orgasm, filling Draco up as his body shook hard. He trembled for a moment and then rolled off, exhausted.

They laid there for quiet awhile in the Room of Requirement. Harry gingerly touched his face, which was swelling from Draco punching him. He smiled softly. Draco was touching his own injuries wincing. Harry sat up finally.

"I can heal those for you."

Draco snorted and got dressed.

"Will...will we do this again?" Harry asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. Draco shrugged and left, slamming the door behind him.

They'd have to do it again, Harry decided, but next time Draco would be the one tied down.


	2. Chapter 2

So after some reviews asking for moar...I thought might as well. I put more thought into this, it's a bit longer and happens way after Hogwarts. Still violent. Draco wants to control Harry of course and whether or not Harry realizes it, he enjoys being helpless.

**Harry was on the job.**

He was supposed to remain under cover.

Why then did he feel the need to approach Malfoy now? Yes, he still needed to get his revenge, but now? On the job?

Kingsley was going to kill him. Although, Harry tried to justify it. He was not getting anywhere. The purebloods were regarding him with distrust and were cold towards him. He had spent 30 minutes trying to talk to any of them but was dismissed quickly- sometimes mid sentence. It was much too late now anyway- Malfoy already saw him coming and although he couldn't tell who he was, his grey eyes were narrowed in dislike.

Harry didn't stop to ask him if he could have a word, oh no. His wand was hidden in his cloak and he walked to him, grabbed his arm, and jammed the wand tip to his ribs. He felt Malfoy stiffen a bit but he followed him without complaint. He dragged him to the exit and into the sidewalk, he did not stop until they were in an alley way.

Then he let go. He looked at his watch, he still had a couple minutes until the polyjuice potion wore off. Draco was straightening his robes and shot him a dirty look but said nothing. Then he crossed his arms. Harry had expected yelling or at least a "Who are you?"

"Er-aren't you wondering who I am?" he asked awkwardly. Draco snorted.

""Stupefy."

When Harry was awake, he immediately became aware that he was tied to a wall. He jerked awake. Malfoy was there. He was in the Malfoy dungeons.

"How did you become an Auror, Potter?"

"I'm good at my job," he snarled.

"Really? Because no one at that party believed you were anything but an Auror. Imagine my surprise when it was you," he sneered. "There was none, only you would come to a Pureblood function as an unrecognizable face. You didn't even disarm me. It's disappointing."

"Let me go now and I won't arrest you," Harry responded.

"And risk everyone knowing how incompetent you are? You don't have sense. Why did you grab me?"

Harry remained silent.

"You know what I think, Potter?" He asked in barely more than a whisper. "I think you were hoping I'd tie you up again."

He flicked his wand and suddenly Harry's clothes were gone. He shivered.

"Malfoy," he growled in warning. Draco grabbed his chin, pushing his fingers into Harry's jaw and leaned close.

"You're a freak Potter," he stated. Harry's head snapped forward, cracking Draco in the head. He stumbled away. Harry was panting hard.

"Untie me and say that again, Malfoy."

Draco rubbed his head, he wasn't bleeding but a bump was starting to form. His eyes were cold and hard as if they were made of ice.

"You're a freak, Potter," he said again and grabbed him by the hair. "You get off on being beaten, on beating me," he growled into his ear and jerked his hair. "You're a freak."

"And you're not?" Harry snarled, struggling forward, feeling some hair part with his head. Malfoy just smiled and pulled away.

"At least I'm honest with myself. That's why this works so well," he lurched forward, punching Harry in the face. "I can strike you as much as I want and you just get harder," he grasped Harry's cock. "You're pathetic."

Harry jerked forward into Draco's hand as he pumped him.

"I don't think I should let you cum Harry, you waited years for revenge. If I cum and you don't, you might be quicker on coming to me in the future."

"W-what?" Harry gasped, his brain was struggling to keep up but once it did he froze up. There was no way he was going to beg Malfoy again. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to block out what Draco was doing. He closed his eyes.

"Fuck!" Harry yelped, his eyes snapping open. Draco had swallowed his cock and was looking up at him with a triumphant smirk.

"We've never been able to ignore eachother Potter, don't try to start now."

Harry glared but closed his eyes, insistent that he was going to ignore him and not react. The whole point is not to react, he kept repeating himself. Draco can't stand being ignored.  
And sure enough, this action got a reaction out of the blonde. He bit down on his cock. Harry's whole body tensed up in fear and he opened his eyes. Draco was looking up at him and when their eyes met he bit down just a tad harder. Harry groaned. It hurt, but it also sent electricity throughout his body. He was panting by the time Draco finally released him.

"You-you-" he stuttered.

But Draco was moving away from him, frowning as he looked him up and down.

"You've been marked by the Dark Lord, but who did this one?" he asked, pointing his wand at the oval burn on Harry's chest.

"Voldemort," Harry spat, that was when the locket tried strangling him. Hermione had to use a severing charm to get it off of him.

"Hmmmm," he said in reply. "And yet I have not marked you. I think it's time I did that."

As-as what? Revenge?" Harry growled. "I know I shouldn't have used that spell but-"

"As a claim," Draco said. "I should have a claim on you."

Harry met Draco's gaze but fell silent.

"Accio dittany," he murmured. The small bottle zoomed into his hand and Draco took several steps back. "This spell is strong, I don't need to be close."

He raised his wand and Harry screwed up his face as he waited for it.

"Sectumsempra," he said calmly.

It was as though a dozen knives slashed across his chest, with such force it pushed him into the wall. Harry bit into his tongue to keep from crying out but he couldn't have if he wanted to. He was winded and hung there gasping for air as he tried to cope with the pain pulsing through him.

But then Draco was there, one hand on his shoulder, pushing him back, while he traced his wand over the cuts, murmuring the same charm Harry heard Snape use all those years ago. He felt the rope holding him up give and fell into Draco's arms. Draco gently laid him back and began applying the dittany.

"That hurt worse than I expected," Harry rasped. "I'm s-"

Draco slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring hard at him.

"Don't you dare," he snarled. "I didn't bring you here to get cozy Potter."

Harry shut up. The pain was starting to fade and Draco was pulling off his own clothes now. He laid down on Harry, so there bodies were parallel.

"I'm going to take you Potter, and if I'm feeling generous, I'll let you cum."

"You're-you're going to do what?" Harry breathed. He should have strength enough to shove Malfoy away, but his whole body felt weak. Draco was whispering some spells again and then Harry felt the tip of Draco's cock press against his arse.

"I'm going to own you," Draco snarled. He grabbed Harry by the throat, his eyes popped open. "Scared Potter?"

Whatever Harry expected, it wasn't this. He met Draco's gaze and found that even though the Slytherin had his hands wrapped around his throat, even though he was at his mercy entirely, he was not scared and somewhere in his lust addled mind he realized that meant he trusted Malfoy, trusted him to hurt him like this but not to end his life.

After All, he learned long ago Draco wasn't capable of murder.

"No."

Draco smiled then, not a smirk, but a full smile. Something Harry had never witnessed on his pointy face before and even though he was tightening his grip on Harry's throat, causing his vision to fade in and out, he felt a sort of contentment steal through him and when Draco pushed forward, penetrating him, Harry almost passed out from the pain and pleasure. Draco loosened his grip for a moment, instead focusing on moving slow and steady. Harry noticed his eyes were closed, blonde locks falling into his face. Beads of perspiration were running down his face. Harry groaned and jerked his hips upward, causing his cock to brush against Draco's stomach momentarily before he was grabbed by the throat again and slammed back down.

Then Draco was increasing his speed, his grip on Harry's throat and he leaned down so his lips were touching Harry's ear.

"Cum with me Potter," he whispered, slipping his other hand between them and pulling at Harry's cock. Moments later Harry was spilling his cum so it splattered between them and Draco slammed into him, shooting his cum deep inside of him.

Panting with his eyes still closed, Draco pulled away, landing on his arse and just breathed. Harry was gasping and rubbing at his very sore throat.

Draco stood and began dressing as Harry laid there, trying to gather his wits about him.  
"Five minutes Potter, if you're not decent by then you can show Diagon Alley what I've done to you."

"Wh-what?" Harry yelped, sitting up finally.

"Five minutes."

And then grabbing a cloak, Draco walked out of the room.

"What a git!" Harry snapped as he scrambled to find his things. "What a bloody git. Fuck what is Kinglsey going to say?" Once he was dressed, Harry flipped the door off and disapparated.


	3. a Puddle of Potter

**Smut. Self harm. Violence. Character death. Swearing. Bondage.**

...I think I covered everything.

This is ignoring the Epilogue. Draco and Harry teach at Hogwarts. Yeah? Yeah.

This has nothing to do with the other chapters. I will write one where Harry gets the upper hand. Poor dear needs to at some point.

peace, love, and Harry Potter!

Harry breathed through his nose. His eyes were shut tight. The sound of rain beat a steady rhythm around him. He was slowly becoming drenched. The Astronomy Tower had become his solitude. The wand in his hand had been glowing red for a while now. The hex on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be released. He could probably do it nonverbally now, he thought, with a small frown.

He held out his left arm and directed the wand at it. He twirled it once. His mother's smiling face filled his mind and let loose. The hex bit into his arm and he winced as the first cut appeared.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. He moved the wand tip just next to the first cut.

"I'm sorry," he said again, as another cut appeared. This time for his father. He was crying now, the guilt and loneliness was crippling. A sob escaped him.

"Sirius."

"Dumbledore."

"Hedwig," his wand twitched in his hand. The death of his owl had been so unexpected.

"Mad-Eye," he whispered.

His whole body trembled. His left arm burned with pain, covered in thick, sticky blood. He transferred his wand to his left hand and pulled up the sleeve on his right.

"Dobby," the cut was deeper this time. His emotions more irrational. He had told the elf not to save his life again! Why hadn't he listened?

But Dobby never obeyed orders when it came to Harry's safety...

Colin who should have never been in that position...

The next one was too painful. Fred's dead eyes, the smile still on his face haunted him. Harry didn't move for a long time before he finally lashed out. The cuts were continuing to get worse, deeper, more ragged. He breathed through his nose harshly. The last two, leaving his Godson without parents, they shouldn't have been in battle...

"I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

Harry's lip pulled up in a snarl as the next cut appeared.

He had died in vain. The world wasn't a happier place. Voldemort maybe dead but how could they expect Harry to have the strength to answer Teddy when he asked why he didn't have parents? Even though he was trembling violently, Harry's hands snapped up to cover his face as another sob was ripped from him. It was too much...

The last cut connected with the cut for Remus. Finally Harry allowed himself to collapse against the wall. He would heal them in a moment. The pain needed time to get a good hold of him and then...When he was weak and nauseous, he would heal them. No one would suspect and tomorrow night...He would do it all again.

He couldn't forget them. He needed to do this.

"Potter?"

His name slowly dragged him back to reality, as he came up for air, he blinked and finally Draco Malfoy came into view.

"Malfoy," he said simply. His brain still trying to catch up and work out what was happening. He felt a thrill of anger. Draco shouldn't be here, witnessing this! It must have reflected on his face as well, for suddenly Draco looked scared and took a step back.

Harry squeezed his wand in his fist, panting hard. Just leave, he thought, just leave and we can pretend this never happened. Go.

But when had Malfoy ever cooperate with him? Instead the Slytherin took a calming breath, the fear was no longer on his face and he looked Harry in the eye.

"You need to heal those."

And that's all it took, Harry jumped to his feet, and sent a hex. Draco dodged it but Harry was on him, firing spell after spell, his lip curled up in a snarl.

"Potter stop!"

"You should have left!"

"You're going to bleed out!" Draco yelled in response as he threw up a barrier to protect himself from Harry's curse. But Harry wasn't listening. His head was pounding and he felt weak. He paused to catch his breath, his wand held limply at his side, but his eyes on Draco. He wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down, even if he had no idea how he'd defend himself if Malfoy kept fighting him.

Draco held out a hand as if to catch him, "Potter, you should sit down."

Harry lurched forward but the movement cost him the rest of his energy. His world went dark and he hit the ground hard.

His head was still pounding when he came to. He blinked his eyes and Malfoy's face came swimming into view.

"I gave you a blood replenishing potion," he said dully. "I also healed your wounds."

Harry didn't say anything. He felt sick. Now that he was more aware of how he was discovered, he was thoroughly embarrassed. That had been his private moment...He only asked for so much...And now even that was taken from him.

"Why eleven?" Draco asked curiously. Harry snarled and tried to sit up. It was then that he realized he was tied down and only wearing a Gryffindor tie.

"Let me go."

Draco snorted.

"Malfoy, you tied me up! Let me go!" He yelled as loud as he could. Maybe someone would hear.

Draco snorted again.

"I also have your wand and charmed this place so no one can hear your screams," he smirked and waited. Harry continued to glare at him though and the smirk fell off Malfoy's face. "That was a muggle reference, wasn't it? I thought you'd enjoy it."

When Harry didn't respond Draco sighed and stood up, drawing his wand. Now Harry knew fear.

"Potter, I am the only one allowed to leave scars," he said with a sneer. A cut blossomed on Harry's arm when he brought the wand down.

Harry gasped. Then Draco leaned forward, licking at the blood and sucking at the cut.

"Do you understand?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"N-no," he answered slowly.

He sat up and brought the wand down again.

"Why eleven Potter?"

Harry didn't answer, he was too transfixed by what Draco was doing. He was sucking, licking, even kissing each cut after he made it. He turned his bewildered gaze to Draco's eyes but they were still cold.

"Answer me," he said as he sat up. "I have enough potion here to keep you on the brink of death."

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry turned away.

"To remember, so...so they won't be forgotten."

He brought his wand down again.

"That's three," Draco said softly.

He crawled on to Harry's body so he was laying flat on him. Harry was startled to feel the erection pressing up against him. Wide, terrified eyes met Draco's cold ones.

"You're mine," Draco breathed into his ear and he began sucking on the lobe before moving down to his throat, kissing and then biting so hard Harry cried out in pain. He was surely bleeding, but that seemed to only drive Draco further.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

Again Harry shook his head. Draco slammed him down, so his head bounced off the stone ground, and with a snarl he used his wand to cut into Harry's arm again. It stung! Harry was so surprised at the feeling, that he hadn't paid attention to what Malfoy was saying.

Which Malfoy had apparently noticed. He swished the wand again and another blossomed. Harry bit back a cry. Draco sat up with a smirk.

"How many is that?"

"Five," Harry groaned.

"Five," Draco repeated. "_Evanesco!"_

Harry clothes vanished, leaving him suddenly cold and he his cock red and clearly aroused. He dropped his head back on the pillow.

"Five," Draco murmured. "Six."

Another cut blossomed on his left arm now. Harry looked between his arms, none of the cuts were very deep. He frowned and told Malfoy so. A blonde eyebrow rose.

"To go deeper, I'd risk muscle damage."

"You're not going deep enough," Harry stated. He flushed red. What was he saying? It was true but... Draco rolled his eyes and brought the wand down again. This cut was deeper. He couldn't admire it long before Draco wrapped his cold fingers around Harry's throat and pressed down.

A hand ghosted down his right side until it came level with Harry's cock. It hovered there for a moment before Malfoy grasped it. Malfoy latched on to the other side of his throat.

"We're at seven now," he growled. Harry's eyes fell closed and he whimpered.

"_Feels so good," _he groaned, grinding up into Draco.

"Say that again," Draco demanded. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"In parlestongue, Merlin, Potter just start talking," Draco ended the sentence with a groan and went back to biting on Harry's neck. Harry struggled against his bonds.

"Let me go," he rasped. "Let me go and I'll talk all you want."

He felt Malfoy chuckle against his throat.

"Not a chance and besides, I can force you to talk Potter."

He sat up and met Harry's eyes, he was clearly amused.

"I'm a Potions Professor, you have no idea what I'm capable of, what potions I happen to have with me, trust me. I can force you to talk."

"Four more," Harry reminded him hastily. He did not want to find out what Malfoy had with him. Draco ran his hand up Harry's right arm, over the many cuts and then pressed down with his fingers. Harry yelped and tried to pull away.

"You told him for whom you do this for, but you haven't explained why."

Draco let go of his arms and left another cut on the left.

"Eight," he said quietly.

Harry hesitated. Did he even know why?

Yes, a small voice answered. It's your fault.

Was there more to it?

No, the voice offered. It should have been you, not them. Voldemort wanted you.

He finally met Draco's eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's my fault, I..." he trailed off. He needed punished? But that wasn't right...

Malfoy's face softened with surprise and...pity. Harry's lip curled up in disgust. He did not want Malfoy's pity for fucks sake! Before he was able to vocalize his outrage though, Draco had slide down the length of his body and swallowed his cock. All coherent thoughts left him.

It felt amazing. He struggled against his bonds as Draco swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. He pulled away with a pop. He met Harry's eyes with a smirk and twirled his wand in his right hand and then placed the tip near Harry's arse. Harry watched as he murmured a spell and felt the wand shift, growing larger and more rounded. Harry groaned as it pressed to his entrance. it was already slicked from the spell Draco used.

Harry was panting hard. The wand pushed forward and a gasp escaped him as Malfoy moved the wand slowly. It was swelling and throbbing inside of him! Slowly stretching him. A sob ripped through him and he pulled hard on the restraints. Draco stopped suddenly, pulling the wand free and it transfigured into it's original form. Draco smirked.

"This is going to count for the rest of them, it won't fade, you can't charm it away. You are mine, Potter. Only I can scar you, hurt you," he grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and yanked, "break you," he growled into his ear. "Not you. You're not doing this again. If you need to be hurt, if you want scars, I will give them to you," he pulled so Harry's throat was exposed.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. He was a puddle of pain and arousal. His skin tingled all over and he felt more alive than he had in months. Draco let go of his hair and jabbed his wand into Harry's leg. There was a flash of white light and blood splattered everywhere, speckling Harry's stomach and Draco's face.

And then Draco rocked forward, his cock sliding into him. Harry growled and jerked forward again, his cock bouncing between them.

"Malfoy let me go!"

Instead, Draco grabbed the tie and wrapped it twice around his hand before pulling. It tightened slightly around Harry's throat. A jolt of pleasure went through him and he moaned loudly, arching into Draco.

"Please, Malfoy," he groaned.

"Fuck," Draco whispered. Suddenly the ropes holding his arms in place were gone. He brought them up and grabbed Draco's arse, trying to drive him deeper.

"Harder, please," he groaned into his ear.

"Yes, harder," Draco agreed. Draco grabbed Harry's cock and pumped it, it wasn't long before Harry came hard, mouthing wordlessly against Draco's throat. Draco slammed forward, harder, faster and then came, Harry's name on his lips.

They lay there panting, catching their breath. Draco grabbed for his wand and then waved it, causing the cum and blood to vanish. Harry looked down, curious as to how Draco marked him.

It read, "Property of Draco Malfoy."


End file.
